


Zone

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 24 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeMerry Christmas everyone <3





	Zone

**Author's Note:**

> And the challenge is over! It seems like it started barely yesterday. To all my readers, I hope you enjoyed these little fics I posted during the last twenty-four days. I know most of them were short, and while I wish I wrote more, I’m very happy I managed to complete the challenge, and I hope my fics at least brought you some joy and made you smile.
> 
> I’d like to wish you all the happiest holidays, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope we continue to share our love for fics, fandom and everything else we enjoy during the next years and many years to come. 
> 
> May all of your dreams come true, have a great time during Christmas and eat all the food! Remember, there’s no such thing as “eating too much” during Christmas!
> 
> A big thank you to [Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels) \- thank you for cheering on me and making sure I didn’t start doubting myself while writing these fics - I love you, wifey. *inserts a green heart* <3
> 
> This is getting long, but I’d just like to add - I’m still here, still writing for Klaine, and the fact that I’m writing other ships won’t change that fact. And I promise you, I promise, I _**swear**_ \- my multichapters will get finished, as soon as I can. I know some people are worried I abandoned them - don’t worry. **They will be completed.**

Pausing what he was doing, Kurt leaned against the kitchen doorframe, watching what was happening in the living room. They were in Lima for Christmas, in Kurt’s parents’ house, and Kurt was really glad they decided to come back home. With a fond smile on his face, he watched his family scattered all around the room: Carole and Pam giggling in the corner, a bit tipsy from the wine they already had; Burt and Cooper putting the final touches on the Christmas tree and all the other decorations in the room, while bickering about something, probably sports related.

Kurt’s heart clenched a bit, knowing there was someone missing, but when he closed his eyes, he could almost hear Finn laughing next to him, and it put a smile on his face.

“Hey there.” A soft voice sounded next to him and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. “You okay? You zoned out a bit.”

Leaning into the embrace, Kurt tilted his head to look at Blaine, and his heart did a little flip when his eyes met the warm, hazel ones, solely focused on him. “I’m fine. Just been thinking.”

“About?” Blaine whispered as if he didn’t want to disturb the atmosphere around them by raising his voice.

“Family.” Kurt replied, his gaze shifting back to the living room. “How happy I am that we all got here to spend Christmas together. About Finn.” He added more quietly and Blaine’s arms around him tightened around him comfortingly. “And about how much I love you. I hope you know that.”

“I do.” Blaine smiled softly, kissing Kurt’s cheek. “I love you too.” He murmured, his hot breath ghosting on Kurt’s skin.

“Merry Christmas, B.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168890666949/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
